


Osamu è rimasto da solo

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Blood and Injury, Guns, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Tutto ciò che gli rimane da fare è guardare la città dai tetti dei palazzi, nella speranza che qualcuno dei suoi, venti metri più giù, gli offra un diversivo o una via di fuga – se per caso o per pietà, per Osamu non fa differenza. Vuole solo andare a casa.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	Osamu è rimasto da solo

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa sto facendo? Non lo so, ma non concludevo una fic da aprile dell'anno scorso e avevo voglia di provare di nuovo quest'emozione. Spero sia decente ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A Osamu non piacciono i tetti, perché non c’è modo di scappare, se non attraverso il suicidio o un elicottero; questa notte, però, non ha potuto fare diversamente.

Si chiude la pesante porta alle spalle, maledicendone il cigolio, e con passi misurati si avvicina alla balaustra per guardare giù: i lampeggianti della polizia si riflettono contro le pareti, dando alla strada un’atmosfera inquietante. Maledizione anche a chi li ha chiamati così presto, tagliandogli ogni via di fuga.

Spera che nessuno lo trovi, spera di non aver lasciato scie sulle scale antincendio. Sarebbe davvero un errore da principianti, sebbene nessun tipo di esperienza insegni come impedire al sangue di uscire da uno squarcio nella carne.

Osamu prende un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di valutare le sue condizioni. La pelle tesa delle nocche è spaccata, incrostata, e nel suo caricatore non c’è più nemmeno un proiettile – la pistola sembra un giocattolo inutile, quando è così leggera, e se qualcuno arrivasse per ucciderlo non avrebbe alcun modo di difendersi. Qualche idiota gli ha spaccato un labbro con un gancio mosso dal panico; Osamu aveva abbassato la guardia, è disposto a concederlo, ma non è disposto a tralasciare che l’idiota, adesso, non è più vivo per raccontarlo.

Atsumu è sparito senza dirgli niente, ma Osamu è sicuro di aver sentito il rombo della Vanquish di Sakusa in lontananza – la loro tregua è così ipocrita che non fa più nemmeno ridere.

Osamu è rimasto da solo.

La sua coscienza è pulita, questa volta, perché c’era un solo modo di portare a termine l’incarico. Non può dire lo stesso della sua camicia, invece: in queste condizioni scendere in strada è fuori discussione, con la polizia che pattuglia ogni angolo dell’isolato e tira nastri a destra e a manca, e Kita- _san_ non vuole finire invischiato nella stupida burocrazia vendicativa dei pesci piccoli.

Non che l’abbia mai detto in questi termini, ma Osamu sa leggere tra le righe – è Atsumu il gemello stupido.

Tutto ciò che gli rimane da fare è guardare la città dai tetti dei palazzi, nella speranza che qualcuno dei suoi, venti metri più giù, gli offra un diversivo o una via di fuga – se per caso o per pietà, per Osamu non fa differenza. Vuole solo andare a casa.

Si allontana dalla balaustra, trascinando i piedi fino a portarsi contro il muro, sotto un faro di luce fredda; non è la sua idea migliore, ma ha bisogno di sapere quanto sangue ha disseminato in giro.

Quando si appoggia di peso contro il cemento umido e impietoso, una fitta gli attraversa le spalle all’improvviso, e il dolore è così forte da strappargli un lamento. Stringere i denti non serve a niente, non può fermarlo, così come non può fermare il crollo di adrenalina che lo riporta nel presente.

Adesso inizia a far male anche respirare.

Qualcuno gli ha dato un calcio nelle costole, ricorda, e mentre si strofina il fianco con una mano riesce solo a sperare di non aver bisogno di andare in ospedale. Il sangue rappreso sui suoi vestiti e le sue mani è ancora rosso vivo, adesso che è illuminato.

I suoi respiri si fanno sempre meno profondi, la mente più annebbiata. Ripensa all’espressione stupida di Atsumu, un attimo prima di mettersi a inseguire il rombo del motore di Sakusa, e si scopre a sogghignare – forse, non sta male come credeva; forse, almeno la mascella non è rotta. Forse, non morirà sul tetto di un palazzo della periferia, circondato dalla polizia come un animale in gabbia, mentre suo fratello è troppo impegnato a farsi sbattere contro un muro per andare in suo soccorso.

Osamu è rimasto da solo.

La notte è fresca e Osamu chiude gli occhi. L’aria sospinge una risata lieve alle sue orecchie – così lieve che, per un attimo, Osamu si convince che sia davvero solo il vento.

Forse, invece, qualche emorragia interna ha già iniziato a fargli vedere quello che non c’è. Forse, in ospedale non farà nemmeno in tempo ad arrivarci.

Un rumore ritmico alla sua sinistra lo costringe a voltare il capo, a fatica. Si scopre unico spettatore dei passi cadenzati di Suna, di quel ritmo pacato che credeva di non ricordare più. Riesce a essere elegante anche adesso che attorno alla sua coscia è legata stretta una cravatta. Una volta era grigia, ma adesso è quasi tutta rossa.

Osamu si chiede quanto di striscio l’abbia preso quel proiettile; poi, si chiede se per caso non sia stato uno dei suoi. Non si ferma a domandarsi quale delle due opzioni preferirebbe – non farebbe differenza, perché Suna sparirà di nuovo appena Osamu volterà il capo dall’altra parte. Come se non fosse mai stato lì.

Come se l’avesse fatto mille altre volte, e non soltanto una.

Le sue dita si stringono d’istinto attorno alla pistola, ma è tutto inutile – è scarica, leggera, un giocattolo inutile. Gli occhi di Suna brillano nella notte e Osamu è sicuro che abbiano seguito il suo spasmo con avidità; chissà, magari approfitta del buio per concedersi anche un sorriso di scherno.

Suna non si fa vedere in città da dieci mesi, Osamu non lo vede da almeno dodici, e non assaggia il sale sulla sua pelle da più di tredici – ma chi tiene più il conto, ormai? Chi ricorda più i dettagli di ogni volta che si è arrampicato dalla finestra per non farsi scoprire da Atsumu, di ogni volta in cui gli ha sorriso in quel modo delicato che non ha mai mostrato a nessun altro?

Osamu si chiede se sia davvero così, e quanti di quei sorrisi fossero sinceri.

Convincersi che sentire addosso i suoi occhi distanti e socchiusi non faccia male è un po’ più facile stanotte, perché gli fa male tutto già da prima. Per fare finta di non ricordarsi la forma della sua bocca attorno a un gemito, però, stringere i denti non basta.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” Osamu sputa le parole quasi sottovoce, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la fatica. Le sue dita si stringono spasmodiche a ciò che resta della camicia, con lo scopo di ancorarlo alla realtà, non di certo per dargli sollievo.

Lo sguardo analitico di Suna si impiglia in ogni sfregio di Osamu, in ogni lacerazione della stoffa e della carne. Le ferite più profonde però non le vede, e nemmeno ha bisogno di vederle – sa benissimo dove sono, le ha lasciate lui. “La classe dei Miya non è cambiata, vedo.”

Le sue parole sono vuote come ciò che si è lasciato indietro quando è sparito dalla città, ma Osamu non si aspettava niente di diverso. Si scopre a guardarlo con la stessa freddezza, prima la ferita sulla coscia, poi la camicia spiegazzata, che è così in contrasto con la cura che Suna mette nelle sue apparenze da farlo quasi sorridere.

Dubita che il suo sguardo sia freddo per davvero, ma dopotutto il bugiardo tra loro è sempre stato solo uno.

“Kita- _san_ avrebbe mandato almeno sei persone, se non ci fossimo stati noi due.” _Una volta eravamo in tre._ Osamu sente le guance scaldarsi per la fretta di rispondere – l’ingenuità, l’onestà, la semplicità delle sue parole – e per l’ovvietà della frase che aleggia tra loro. Non ha bisogno di incrociare gli occhi di Suna per sapere di esserci cascato, di essere stato, ancora una volta, così prevedibile. “Cosa ci fai qui?” chiede di nuovo, per scacciare il fantasma della tempesta che gli scuote lo sterno.

Suna fa un altro passo, attento a rimanere fuori dal cono bianco del faro, e poggia una spalla al muro con movimenti misurati. Come se anche a lui facesse male.

Osamu sospira di frustrazione, osservando la luce che gli gira attorno ma sembra aver paura di sfiorarlo – Osamu vuole _vederlo_ , e si sforza di prendere un respiro profondo per fare in modo che il dolore scacci il desiderio.

“Saresti sorpreso se ti dicessi in quanti vogliono assumere un agente indipendente.”

“No.” Osamu lo sa, ne hanno parlato tante volte, le gambe nude intrecciate alle lenzuola e i mugugni di Atsumu in sottofondo, perché l’idiota non è capace di tacere nemmeno quando dorme. “I prezzi sono più bassi perché ci sono meno garanzie.”

A ripensarci, si sente ancora più stupido: non è che Suna gli abbia mai nascosto le sue intenzioni.

“Tranne quando si parla di me.”

Osamu si lascia sfuggire un suono a metà tra uno sbuffo, una risata e un lamento, gli occhi fissi sul profilo lontano della Tokyo Tower finché non ne vede la luce anche quando serra le palpebre. “Certo,” concede. Respirare diventa sempre più difficile. “Hai gusti raffinati, non puoi permetterti di avere prezzi bassi.”

Suna getta il capo all’indietro e ride. Sembra quasi sincero. Osamu si odia perché d’un tratto gli formicolano le gengive, la voglia di mordergli quella sua stupida gola diafana diventa così impellente da riuscire quasi a spingerlo in avanti – chissà se riuscirebbe ancora a trasformare la sua risata in un gemito.

“Intendevo che, con me, non ci sono meno garanzie.”

_Arrogante bastardo._

E poi, _a me non ne hai mai data neanche una_. Osamu si convince per un attimo di aver mantenuto un’espressione neutrale, ma il sorriso provocatorio di Suna gli suggerisce che probabilmente non è così.

“Se stasera non ci fossimo stati io e ‘Tsumu a finire il lavoro per te, ne avresti avute molte meno da offrire.” Un attimo di silenzio, il vento sospinge sul tetto i suoni ovattati della città e qualche ordine sgarbato di un ispettore di polizia. “Di garanzie.”

Le braccia di Suna sono incrociate, adesso; la canna della pistola spunta da dietro il suo gomito, senza catturare il riflesso della luce perché il metallo è opaco. Osamu lascia scivolare lo sguardo lungo la gamba ferita di Suna, fino alla caviglia: è lì che tiene il coltello – la lama nera, opaca come la pistola.

Appena sopra il collo del piede c’è anche una cicatrice, sottile e traslucida. Osamu l’ha sfiorata tante volte, ma Suna non gli ha mai detto come se l’è procurata.

All’inizio, Osamu credeva che se la fosse provocata da solo proprio con il coltello e si vergognasse a dirlo, ma associare una qualsiasi manifestazione di goffaggine con Suna sembra quasi ridicolo, adesso che ha imparato a conoscerlo.

O, perlomeno, a conoscere quello che Suna vuole far sapere di sé.

Detesta ricordare tutti i dettagli in modo così vivido, ma non può farne a meno. In un moto di stizza stringe le dita attorno al fianco e sussulta.

Lo sguardo di Suna si accorge anche di questo.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che il nostro obiettivo fosse lo stesso?”

Osamu sbuffa e detesta che somigli a una risata, per quanto amara. “Se avessi saputo che eri nel salone, avrei risparmiato un proiettile per te.”

Suna si avvicina di un altro passo. Il cono di luce li divide come una parete di vetro, sottile e infrangibile. “Davvero?” chiede, la voce così flebile e incerta che Osamu si domanda se non lo abbia immaginato.

I suoi occhi scivolano per un istante verso il basso, sulla bocca imbronciata di Suna, sulle sue labbra rosse e sempre screpolate. “Avrei dovuto ucciderti quando ne ho avuta l’occasione.”

Il sorriso di Suna torna indulgente, la maschera di nuovo al suo posto. Le sue dita sono rilassate attorno all’impugnatura della pistola. “Quando? Prima o dopo esserti fatto legare al letto?”

Osamu lo odia, ma odia ancora di più che non sia vero.

Sente sorgere nel petto un ringhio abortito, le guance in fiamme per l’imbarazzo di essersi fatto trovare impreparato un’altra volta e per il calore del ricordo di quella notte, ma anche di tutte le altre. Suna lo sa, perché le sue palpebre sono socchiuse – forse sta rivivendo quei momenti anche lui, ma Osamu è quasi sicuro che i suoi zigomi rimangano pallidi.

“Dopo,” risponde, e la sorpresa di Suna è quasi una soddisfazione, perché è palese che non si aspettasse una risposta. Osamu deglutisce per farsi coraggio, consapevole che per colpire Suna deve prima colpirsi da solo. “Il sesso era passabile.”

Le guance di Suna finalmente diventano rosse, anche se forse è l’indignazione che le colora, non l’imbarazzo. Le sue labbra sono piegate verso il basso con disapprovazione, e Osamu si morde la lingua per cancellare la voglia di baciarlo – _offenditi, Rin, perdi quel maledetto controllo_.

Ma Rin tace, e Osamu si chiede se, a conti fatti, non abbia colpito solo sé stesso; dopotutto, se per Suna fosse stato più che semplice sesso non se ne sarebbe andato così, in silenzio, lasciando nient’altro che un coltello tra le scapole di Osamu.

Un coltello nero, con la lama opaca.

Suna si avvicina ancora un po’. Scioglie le braccia e raggiunge la mano che Osamu tiene abbandonata lungo il fianco – quella che stringe il suo giocattolo scarico. Gli chiude le dita attorno al polso e se lo porta all’altezza del viso. La canna della pistola gli preme piatta contro il naso.

Osamu sa che non sta respirando, e il silenzio tra loro è ancora duro come le parole di un attimo fa, pronunciate per ferire. Sono ancora dense nell’aria.

Una sirena riecheggia in lontananza, e da qualche parte in città Atsumu è in ginocchio davanti a Sakusa. Forse metaforicamente, forse no.

Osamu sa che la sua situazione non è poi così diversa.

Le dita di Suna sono fresche, a contatto con la pelle. Osamu si chiede se riesca a sentire il battito rapido del suo cuore quando, senza distogliere lo sguardo, porta le sue nocche martoriate alle labbra e le bacia una a una.

“Rin…”

Suna gli posa un indice sulle labbra prima di fare un passo indietro, e poi allontanarsi verso chissà dove. Quando Osamu insegue il fantasma del suo dito con la lingua, non si stupisce di sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue, anche se è impossibile capire a chi dei due appartenga.

Gli occhi di Suna sono meno calcolatori, adesso; lo guarda come Osamu avrebbe sempre voluto essere guardato, anche se nelle sue fantasie l’atmosfera non è mai stata così pesante – non ci sono mai state tutte queste ferite, e non solo quelle che si vedono.

Ma Osamu si accontenta – si accontenterebbe, se Suna glielo permettesse.

“Ci vediamo, ‘Samu.”

 _Quando_ , vorrebbe sapere. _Devo lasciare socchiusa la finestra come ai vecchi tempi_ , vorrebbe chiedergli. Ma si morde la lingua fin quasi a farla sanguinare, ed è assurdo che non ne abbia ancora avuto abbastanza questa notte, ma Rin gli ha sempre fatto questo effetto.

Il suo passo non sembra più così regolare, adesso, e Osamu si domanda come farebbe ad arrampicarsi sulla sua finestra nell’ora silenziosa che precede l’alba – forse, dovrebbe lasciargli socchiusa la porta, questa volta. O forse, invece, Suna è diretto altrove.

Dopotutto, è passato troppo tempo, e c’è un limite anche alla pazienza di Kita- _san_. Chiunque dica che gli unici a testarla sono i fratelli Miya chiaramente non sa di cosa stia parlando: Suna ha fatto la sua parte, quando se n’è andato; Suna ha fatto tante cose, e Osamu ne ha provate alcune sulla sua pelle.

Kita- _san_ non lo vuole, nella sua città, e Osamu dovrebbe imparare da lui.

Chiude gli occhi per un istante, e quando li riapre sul terrazzo non c’è più nessuno. La brezza non si è placata, ma la risata di Suna è ormai soltanto nella sua testa. Ancora una volta, Osamu è rimasto da solo.


End file.
